Never Again
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Oneshot-And together, the two star-crossed lovers would wait until the day that they would meet again in Heaven. A Cedric/Hermione Story


They would never kiss under the stars again.

They would never dance without music by the lake again.

They would never sit quietly, him stroking her hair softly again.

They would never laugh together as Harry lost to Ron in wizard Chess again.

They would never laugh together again.

They would never banter wittily again.

They would never scream at each other again.

They would never say they were sorry an hour later again.

They would never make a mess out of the kitchen while trying to make brownies again.

They would never surprise each other with an unexpected note or candy.

He would never sit quietly as she ranted about her insane friends again.

He would never smell her sweet strawberry shampoo again.

He would never hold her in the library as she read silently again.

He would never drop a random kiss on her again.

He would never sneak her out of school (to much protest mind you) and take her to a fancy restraint again.

He would never beat up a boy for insulting her again.

She would never see his face again.

She would never laugh at him as he tried to figure out those darn muggle appliances again.

She would never blush when he caught her dancing to her favorite song again.

She would never drag him out to dance in the rain with her again.

She would never worry to death when he pulled some idiotic stunt again.

She would never scream as he pulled her on his broom and flew around again.

She would never smack his arm when he made a stupid comment again.

She would never kiss him when he did something sweet again.

He would never get to propose to her three years later while visiting her at school on Christmas break.

She would never cry silently and whisper yes.

He would never spin her around while his old professors cheered in the background.

She would never kiss him passionately in front of everyone.

He would never be threatened (again) by her best friends.

She would never scold her friends when they threatened him.

He would never take her out of school for the rest of the day to celebrate.

She would never go willingly with him.

He would never stare at her as she worked in the study of their new apartment, pouring over many wedding plans.

She would never be able to plan her dream wedding.

He would never get to say I Do.

She would never say I Do to the man she was destined to be with.

He would never have a wedding night.

She would never tell him about the new addition to their family a year later.

He would never surprise her with a new house, furnished and everything.

She would never make him sleep on the couch when he said he could see a bump.

He would never lose feeling in his hand as she squeezed it in pain, screaming it was his entire fault.

She would never cry as they introduced a son with bronze hair.

He would never see her bring three more sons and then a daughter into the world.

She would never scold him for being overprotective of his only daughter; she had four big brothers for that.

They would never live the life destined for them.

They would never live a long, fulfilling life.

They would never grow old together.

They would never see their children off to their old school.

They would never see their multiple grandchildren.

They would never love each other again.

"Kill the spare." And voice hissed. And as the green light came towards him, he knew what was to happen, and every moment he'd ever spent with his love came flashing to mind. And then, Cedric Diggory was no more.

"Bring my Body back to my parents, Harry. And tell Hermione I love her." He said as his transparent form got ready to distract. Harry nodded and turned to run.

Hermione cheered as she saw her boyfriend and best friend appear, both were lying on the ground. Something didn't feel right though. Cedric was moving. Her hands went to her mouth. "NO!" she screamed, running forward to where Harry was.

"Harry he's not-…he can't be-…he isn't-…" Harry nodded and the tears poured down her face.

"He's back! Voldemort's Back!" Harry yelled. The crowd gasped.

"Mione- Ced says he loves you." He muttered and then he collapsed. Hermione let out a strangled sob and kneeled in front of the love of her life. Her hand accidently brushed across the pocket of his uniform. A bulge was inside and even through her devastation she was curious. Pulling it out she found a black ring box. A silver ring with a blue sapphire imbedded in a yellow gem.

"_You should have been in Ravenclaw"_

"_Well my favorite color is blue"_

A white piece of paper was nestled under it.

_My Dearest Raven,_

_We have been going out for two years now, and I have completely fallen for you. I honestly can not imagine my life without you, and I hope you feel the same. One day I am going to marry you, and that is what this ring is. It is a promise ring, meaning I promise that one day we will be married. The only reason I'm not proposing is that we're too young and I know that you are going to have to help Harry out a lot. The blue Sapphire is obviously your favorite color, and for the House you should have been in. The yellow means the Hufferpuff House, it is "protecting" the sapphire. I will always protect you, love. As soon as this tournament is finished I will not leave your side. Never forget that I love you Hermione._

_Love,_

_Cedric (Badger)_

Lifeless gray eyes stared up into hurt brown ones.

She would never love wholly for the rest of her life.

He would always watch over her, her own guardian angel.

And together, the two star-crossed lovers would wait until the day that they would meet again in Heaven.


End file.
